Breaking Dawn
by Irish-German-Wood-Nymph
Summary: Kurt drags a very reluctant Blaine to go see Breaking Dawn. What I think would happen if Kurt & Blaine go see Breaking Dawn. Their reactions up soon!
1. Breaking Dawn

_A/N: Just a little something something for you all :) and when I say little something something I mean little. It's just a small crack fic inspired by something I'm going to see today. I really want to make a habit for posting for all of you regularly again. Complete authors note will be on the bottom. Enjoy (:_

* * *

><p><span>Breaking Dawn<span>

_A Klaine Crack Fic_

"It will be great, I assure you. Now stop fussing and complaining and just come on!" Kurt urged his boyfriend, tugging on his hand and pulling him forward as the line began to move a little inch by little inch, excited conversations filled the air, fans done in costumes and make up and Blaine just sighed, wondering why he was here as the line began to move a little in the middle of the mall and Kurt continued to tug on his hand excitement in his voice as he continued to say how amazing this whole night is going to be.

It was mid-night and excitement was just radiating off the boy, Blaine is glad Kurt is happy but seriously anything...anything but this, this was just torture.

"Kurt, Kurt...why are you dragging me to this," Blaine continued to whine just a little bit, as Kurt continued to enthuse.

"Kuuuuuuuuuurt!" Blaine's big puppy eyes bored into Kurt's and Kurt stopped mid sentence and frowned.

"You know one of the girls would of loved to come with you, hell Wes would even be on board you know for a fact that he has man crush on Emmett why didn't you take him!"

"You didn't hear me complain when you drug me to the midnight premier of Deathly Hallows, what is so wrong with me wanting to go see something with my boyfriend, something I want to see." Kurt argued.  
>"You wanted to see Harry Potter with me, don't lie." Blaine pointed out and Kurt gave him one of his best bitch glares, hands on hips and all.<br>"That was until I found out that Snape died." Kurt added hastily and Blaine merely just smirked.  
>"NOW that was only your fault and your fault alone there babe." Blaine beamed.<br>"I told you, you should have read the books, I would of let you borrow them."  
>"You know for a fact that I didn't want to ruin the magic of it all Blaine."<br>"Then don't be such a sour grape about Snape dying and acting like it's all my fault that you had to witness it."

"You guys are still fighting about that?" a voice stated a few spots up from them and Blaine full out smiled.  
>"Nice to see you here Wesley, long time no see. Still can't resist that Emmett I assume?" Kurt let out a small chuckle beside Blaine and Wes' face whitened, if that was possible.<br>"Uh, no..what are you talking about. I'm in the same position as you." Wes declared.  
>"Lindsey insisted that I should come, that is all. Point blank, the end. Shut up!" he started to become defensive and Blaine and Kurt clutched onto each other from laughing so hard.<p>

_Maybe seeing this movie wont be so bad after all. _Blaine thought to himself.

"I wouldn't be laughing so hard if I were you there Blainers." Wes stated, a mischievous gleam in his eyes.

"Oh and why wouldn't I be?" Blaine questioned, stepping closer to Wes.

"Well last time I checked your boyfriend here is team Jacob, is he not?"

"Well yeah? But what does that have to deal with anything."

"Looks like your going to be watching him drool over another man, shirtless, and way more built then you, and better looking, you're going to have to watch that through the entire movie—have fun with that." Wes smirked before turning towards Kurt...  
>"Yeah Mr. I want relations with Taylor Lautner on a dewy meadow before he gets fat."<br>"Not cool Wesley, not cool!" Blaine stated, backing out of Kurt's angry glare.

"You told him." Kurt questioned calmly, but Blaine knew he was everything but calm as he took another unsure step back.  
>"Him of all people?"<p>

"I-it was hot!" Blaine stated in his defense.

"It actually is pretty hot!" Wes stated and Lindsay spoke for the first time that night.  
>"Are you sure you're straight Wes?"<p>

* * *

><p><em>AN: See like I said short but a little bit cracky! :D Are short little things like this okay as substitutes until I get chapters posted? I will also accept prompts if you would like! Is there something you would like written but don't know exactly how to write it yourselves? Shoot some by me, I'll be up for it! (: I'll even try different pairings if that is what you are into, I'll do anything. I love posting for you all! It's just sometimes really hard to maintain a schedule with my chapter stories, which I apologize for that a lot, but let me apologize again to you all!_

_But anyways, onto a different note! _

_How many of you were or still are excited about Twilight Sagas: Breaking Dawn Part I's release! _

_I was going to go to the midnight premier the other day, but with school and everything being the next day I wasn't allowed to do it._

_So I'm settling for seeing it today._

_This little piece right here is pretty much a small crack fic of what I think would of happened before Kurt and Blaine would of seen this movie and then I'll write another one after I see the movie for what their reactions will be! _

_So now let me ask you these!_

_How many of you are going to see this movie!_  
><em>How many of you already seen it,<em>  
><em>what team are you on?<em>  
><em>If you don't like Twilight, why don't you?<em>  
><em>Have you read the books? <em>  
><em>Do you like the movies or the books better?<em>

_In return I will answer the questions too!_  
><em>I did not see the movie yet,<em>  
><em>I'm going to see it today.<em>

_I am on team Edward in the books_  
><em>and team Jacob in the movies, cause I mean come on! I feel so bad for him, plus he is like super hot! <em>  
><em>Haha! Uhm, I don't really like Twilight as much as I used to-I liked it before it was big and crazy and now I'm just sick of it, but I will still continue to see the movies anyways just so I can complete the series, you know! <em>  
><em>I have read the books and I believe they are so much better than the movies, there my answers. NOW YOU ALL ANSWER!<em>

_Woah, sorry this is probably the longest authors note ever but I want to get to know more about all of you! _

_Hell since I made a Harry Potter reference and that DVD has just gotten released recently I'll ask questions about that._

_Are you team Blaine or team Kurt, meaning do you like Harry Potter more than Twilight or the other way around?_

_Who is your favorite character? _

_Did you read the books? If no, why?(Mine is Kurt's reason) _

_Do you like the books or movies better?_

_Anything else you would like to say? Yes you can even throw in stuff about A Very Potter Musical and A Very Potter Sequel! ;) nothing wrong with that, I'd never object to that _

_and well of course as always._  
><em>I really hope you all enjoy this!<em>  
><em>A little something to hold you over until I'm done the next chapter of Outlaws aye? (;<em>  
><em>Don't forget to comment and fav (;<em>  
><em>xoxoxo!<em>  
><em>XxLaurenxX<em>

_-IrishGermanWoodNymph_

_End of super long authors note_


	2. Reaction

___A/N: Okay so I just got back from seeing the movie and as I promised I put together a reaction one shot just for all of you! As always the complete authors note will be at the bottom, so I will leave you to this, enjoy! It's another short one longer I hope you don't mind. I just really wanted to post something tonight with the reactions before I went to sleep, I'm beat. (: but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless. _

* * *

><p><span>Breaking Dawn <span>

_The Reaction_

"I can't believe it. I just cannot believe it..." Blaine began to mutter in complete and uttermost shock as they walked out of the theater walking hand in hand with Kurt, who was already almost on the verge of tears, with Wes and Lindsey trailing close behind.

"What?" Wes questioned.

"That you left your Harry Potter costume at home, that surely would of turned some twihard fans heads!"

"No!" Blaine protested.

"The movie, it was just... it was just.." he was at a loss of words.

Kurt understands that feeling.

"Did you have a change of heart Blaine?" Kurt smirked, simply not being able to help himself- looking down at his boyfriend who was still looking for words to speak.

The movie was well great, all what Kurt has been expecting in his months of waiting for it to release, sure they messed up some things here and there or they missed an important factor here but the whole thing was just so fantastically done.

Kurt couldn't of helped but to think he was walking on air, and it was not just because of the ONE shirtless Jacob Black scene, no of course not.

Kurt's lips began to pull into another smile as Blaine's voice brought him out of his thoughts once again.

"How could they end it that way! It just isn't right, it's just not fair!"

"You know what is not fair?" Kurt questioned.

"You doubting my majestic taste in movies, that's what's not fair."

"Really Kurt?" Wes spoke up from behind them, chuckling silently to himself before he spoke.

"I thought it would have been the lack of Jacob Black "pack""

"It is quite a shame isn't it?" Kurt directed his gaze to Wes who just continued to smirk.

"That part really didn't make sense how many times did they turn to wolf form and shouldn't of had a change of clothes, but they did anyways? It would have been nice to jus-"

"KURT!" Blaine pouted and Kurt couldn't of helped but to laugh as those big hazel brown eyes looked up helplessly into his as the ventured out of the mall.

"Well I must say," Kurt stopped to pull Blaine closer so that they were hip to hip.

"You have to be the most adorable jealous person I have ever seen."

"I am not jealous." Blaine began to flush up to his ears Lindsey laughed at that.

"Oh yeah he's not jealous! Yeah sure, sure... and Wes is one hundred percent heterosexual. "

"Ahahhaha yeah!" Wes agreed before stopping dead in his tracks.

"Wait-wait, WHAT!"

"Oh like you weren't eyeballing Emmett up and down each time he came onto the screen babe, it's all right. I think he is hot too, hotter than you!"

"BURN." Blaine dodged a punch that was getting thrown his way laughing.

"You just wait Anderson your going to get it sooner than what you think." Wes stated pointedly.

"Get some Asian dude!" none other than Puck hollered from the back of a Hummer that rolled past them in a rush.

"Okay, who the hell was that?" Wes began to ask, but Blaine and Kurt just shook their head in unison.

"You don't even want to know."

It was Wes' turn to shake his head, taking Lindsey's hand within his own, gripping tight before smiling down at her."You are probably right."  
>"But I guess we will see you around?"<p>

"Yeah." Kurt and Blaine said in unison before flushing and looking up at each other.

Ignoring the exchange Lindsey and Wes started walking towards their cars.

"So are you a twihard now?" Kurt questioned sweetly, pressing his forehead against Blaine's, blue eyes meeting blue.

"Never." Blaine stated, leaning forward and giving his boyfriend a kiss.

* * *

><p><em>AN: WOW THAT WAS MOSTLY ALL DIALOGUE THAT USUALLY NEVER HAPPENS WITH ME O.O... aneeeeways, like I had said before, I JUST SEEN THE MOVIE. I just got back from seeing Breaking Dawn with my two sisters and my aunt._

_I have to say, even though I am not much a Twilight fan anymore, that movie the whole thing was fantastic._

_ I have heard a lot of mixed reviews, most of them being bad but I really don't see how it was bad. _

_Sure there were some parts that they have messed up, left out and skipped but overall I think they did an excellent job with everything, and for those of you who have seen it already, the make up they did on Bella when she was ill was just fantastic and the comedic parts in it were to actually die for, it has a comedic charm that none of the other Twilight's really possessed, those ones were just haha funny- but a lot of the parts in this one legit had me loosing it; again fantastic job._

_I just really can't wait for the next part, the first part was really enjoyable! _

_But still nothing beats the Harry Potter series, I'm so on team Blaine with that one haha._

_Anyways!_

_I really hope you all enjoyed this small little ficlet! It was fun doing something so random and away from the serious things I had to do, if you ever have prompts that you may want me to do private message me I most likely will not say no, so throw some ideas at me (:_

_and as always _

_Don't forget to comment and fav (;_  
><em>xoxoxo!<em>  
><em>XxLaurenxX<em>

_-IrishGermanWoodNymph_


End file.
